Tarina jatkuu
by Emppuliinu
Summary: Jatkuu hän-kertojalla, koska se on helpompaa. Tarinoistani saattaa löytyä virheitä, sillä en ottanut näissä viimeisen liiton taistelua huomioon. K12


Luku 1

"Suojelen sinua kaikelta!"

Oli aurinkoinen aamupäivä Vihermetsässä. Naisen hahmo juoksi puiden lomassa valkoisen mekon hulmutessa takana. Hänen huntunsa ja kaunis

kampauksensa takertuivat puiden oksiin, mutta hän juoksi niin lujaa kuin vain pääsi. Nainen oli jättänyt lasiset kenkänsä lähtiessään,

sillä hän pakeni jotain tai jotakuta. Se joku seurasi perässä ja saavuttaisi pakenevan naisen hetkellä millä hyvänsä.

Vihermetsän portit pysäyttivät naisen pakomatkan. Nainen muisti jotain, joka teki tästä paikasta umpikujan. Hän ei lähtisi metsästä enää

sen jälkeen, mitä hän oli kokenut toisella puolella. Mies saavutti naisen ja nainen perääntyi porttia vasten.

-My-my lo-lord? nainen änkytti luhistuessaan pelosta maahan.

-Katso minua vielä silmiin, Beatrix, mies pyysi tullessaan naisen luokse.

Heidän ikäeronsa oli huomattava siihenkin nähden, että he olivat haltioita.

-Minä kieltäydyn. Se on omaksi parhaaksenne, my lord, nainen käänsi päänsä.

-Phemmin käy, jos en saa nähdä katsettasi enää, Kukkanen... nimi särähti Beatrixin korvaan, koska se toi vanhat muistot mieleen.

-En. Thranduil tulee pian. Enkä petä Thranduilia sinun kanssasi, nainen tokaisi päättäväisesti.

-Kai voisit sentään suoda minulle sen viimeisen? mies oli suutelemaisillaan Bean kaulaa,

kunnes Beatrix tyrkkäsi hänet pois: -Näpit irti! Minähän sanoin jo my lord, että olen jättänyt sen entisen elämäni.

Kukaan ei vedä minua sinne enää takaisin!

Toinen mies ilmestyi puiden lomasta.

-Thranduil! Beatrix huudahti ja juoksi miehensä luokse.

-Mitä sinä teet? Thranduil kysyi.

-Minä... Tuota, nyt oli ahdistelijan vuoro änkyttää, En ymmärrä mitä äsken tapahtui.

-Kulta, loitsu vaikuttaa häneen liian herkästi. Minä pelkään, että... Beatrixin lause keskeytyi.

-Ei tarvitse pelätä. Suojelen sinua kaikelta! Jopa tuolta, jos minun täytyy, Thranduil katsoi merkitsevästi mieheen,

joka piti kasvonsa niin ilmeettöminä ja tulkitsemattomina kuin mahdollista.

Luku 2

Meidän pieni prinssimme

Muutama viikko myöhemmin Beatrix juoksi Thranduilin hallien sokkeloisia polkuja pitkin. Hän tunsi reitin, jota oli kulkenut jo

puolikkaan vuoden puolisonsa kanssa. Tämän osion Bea voisi mennä vaikka silmät kiinni, jos hän ei pelkäisi korkeita paikkoja.

Hallit olivat kaikki upeita ja pylväät näyttivät valkoisilta kelopuilta. Palatsista oli tehty kaunis ja metsän ulkonäköä myötäilevä,

joten se oli Sindarille eli Harmaahaltioille juuri sopivan kotoisan tuntuinen. Kaikista kauniista saleista kaunein tuli seuraavaksi.

Se oli valtaistuinsali, jossa Thranduil selasi kääröjä tähän aikaan päivästä. Silloin saattoi kuulla paperin kahisevan ja mustekynän

kirjoittavan. Beatrix pelkäsi, että hänen miehensä oli tälläkin hetkellä työn touhussa, joten hän tyytyi koputtamaan.

-Kulta, onko jokin tärkeä kesken? Beatrix kysyi kävellessään varovasti kauniiseen valtaistuinsaliin.

Salin seinät olivat kullatut ja lattia kiiltävää puuta. Vaikka Bea oli käynyt tässä salissa jo satoja kertoja, hän jaksoi aina ihastella

miehensä valtaistunta, joka kruunasi koko huoneen kokonaisuuden.

-Ei, Beatrix. Oliko sinulla jotain asiaa? Thranduil laski mustesulkansa ja kauppakäärönsä.

-Ensinnäkin minä halusin vain tietää mitä teet, mutta oli minulla tärkeämpääkin kerrottavaa, Bea tuli puolisonsa luokse ja istui

valtaistuimen käsinojalle.

-Mitähän kerrottavaa se mahtaa olla? Thranduil kysyi kääntäen päänsä Beatrixin puoleen.

-Minä en tiedä kuinka sinä tähän suhtaudut, mutta...

-Kerro vaan.

-Olen raskaana ja sinusta tulee isä, Bea hymyili hiukan.

Thranduilkin alkoi hymyillä: -Oletkos sinä nyt ihan tosissasi?

-Olen minä. Niin tosissaan kuin vaan olla ja voi, Bean ilmeessä oli pientä ylpeyttä.

-No siinä tapauksessa... Thranduilin kasvoille levisi komea hymy, Minä rakastan sinua!

Beatrix otti poskisuudelman vastaan ja parin päivän päästä koko palatsi sai tietää uutisen.

Yhdeksän kuukautta kului ja pian Thranduil kulki hermostuneena ympäriinsä viitta hulmuten. Kuului vauvan itku ja Thranduil juoksi

ovelle. Hän käveli hitaasti muutaman askeleen ja otti asiakseen mennä huoneeseen.

-Voinhan jo tulla? hän kysyi.

Beatrix makasi vuoteella pieni nyytti sylissään.

-Katsohan meidän komeaa prinssiämme, Bea sanoi hymyillen, Näyttää aivan isältään. Kuin pikkuinen enkeli!

Kätilö väisti hieman, että Thranduil pääsisi lähemmäs.

-Tältäkö lapset näyttävät? Minä kun oli kerinnyt jo unohtaa, Thranduil hymyili huumorihymyään ja muiskautti Bealle suukon.

-Oletpa sinä romanttisella tuulella tänään, kulta, Beatrix tokaisi imettäessään pikkuprinssiä, Oletko miettinyt jo nimeä?

-Kävisikö Legolas?

-Onko se sindaria? Minä en osaa sitä vieläkään...

-No en yritä enää opettakkaan, Thranduil naurahti, Legolas tarkoittaa siis viherlehteä.

-Hmm... Legolas Thranduilion, ei pahempi, Bea silitti pienen poikansa päätä.

Thranduil jäi istumaan Bean ja poikansa viereen. Hetken he juttelivat siinä, kunnes tuli yö ja lukuisten tähtien loiste loi hopean

kuulasta valoaan nukkuvan kuningasperheen ylle. Ja pieni prinssi, hän hymyili ensimmäisen kerran. Eikä mille tahansa; hän hymyili

tähdille ja nämä hymyilivät takaisin tyynessä yössä. Tähdet tiesivät kuitenkin jotain, mitä prinssi ei vielä tiennyt. Ne lupasivat

onnea ja valoisia hetkiä. Se oli vain pinnalla, sillä pimenevässä yössä kauniit tähdet peittyivät surun pilviin. Aamuaurinko

teki niistä veren punaisia kärsimyksestä, sillä sekin tiesi tulevan. Se olisi kertonut tietonsa, mutta kukaan nähnyt, eikä tiennyt.

Vain taivas tiesi, mutta se ei osannut sitä kertoa.


End file.
